dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Back Styles
Back Styles are the visual representations of the various Back Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:BackAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:BackAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:BackAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:BackAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:BackAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:BackAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:BackAngelic.png|Angelic File:BackAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:BackArchangel.png|Archangel File:BackArcher.png|Archer File:BackAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:BackAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:BackAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:BackAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:BackBackpack.png|Backpack File:BackBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:BackBatwoman.png|Batwoman (Style) File:BackBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:BackBiomech.png|Biomech File:BackBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:BackBrainiac.jpg|Brainiac (Style) File:BackBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:BackBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:BackCeltic.png|Celtic File:BackCelticSnake.png|Celtic Snake File:BackCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:BackCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:BackClassic.png|Classic File:BackContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:BackDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:BackDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:BackDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:BackDivine.png|Divine File:BackDoomsday.jpg|Doomsday (Style) File:BackDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:BackDruid.png|Druid File:BackEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:BackEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:BackEmbellished.png|Embellished File:BackEnergy_Battery.png|Energy Battery File:BackEngineer.png|Engineer File:BackEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:BackEternal.png|Eternal File:BackExalted.png|Exalted File:BackFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:BackFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:BackFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:BackFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:BackGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:BackGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:BackHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:BackHawkWings.png|Hawk Wings File:BackHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:BackHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:BackHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:BackHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:BackHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:BackHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:BackHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:BackInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:BackJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:BackJester.png|Jester File:BackJokerJetpack.jpg|Joker Jetpack File:BackJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:BackKabuki.png|Kabuki File:BackKabukiPack.png|Kabuki Pack File:BackKickMe.jpg|Kick Me File:BackKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:BackKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:BackKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:BackLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:BackLogisticalOfficerVariant.png|Logistical Officer Variant File:BackLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:BackMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:BackManta.png|Manta File:BackMayan.png|Mayan File:BackMechTecWings.png|MechTec Wings File:BackMedieval.png|Medieval File:BackMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:BackMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:BackMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:BackMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:BackMisterFreeze.png|Mister Freeze (Style) File:BackNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:BackNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:BackNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:BackOneYearAnniversaryCape.png|One Year Anniversary Cape File:BackOolong.png|Oolong File:BackParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:BackPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:BackPlant.png|Plant File:BackPsycho.png|Psycho File:BackPunchline.png|Punchline File:BackQuiver.png|Quiver File:BackRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:BackRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:BackRapture.png|Rapture File:BackRasAlGhul.png|Ra's al Ghul (Style) File:BackRemora.png|Remora File:BackRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:BackReverse.png|Reverse File:BackRounded.png|Rounded File:BackRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:BackSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:BackSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:BackScuba.jpg|Scuba File:BackSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:BackSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:BackSeraph.png|Seraph File:BackShaman.png|Shaman File:BackSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:BackShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:BackShort.png|Short File:BackShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:BackSmallBirdWings.png|Small Bird Wings File:BackSmallDemonicWings.png|Small Demonic Wings File:BackSmallTechWings.png|Small Tech Wings File:BackSnake.png|Snake File:BackSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:BackSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:BackSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:BackSplit.png|Split File:BackSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:BackSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:BackSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:BackStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:BackSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:BackSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:BackTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:BackTattered.png|Tattered File:BackTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:BackTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:BackVengeance.png|Vengeance File:BackVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:BackViking.png|Viking File:BackVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:BackVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:BackWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:BackWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:BackZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:BackAerialDefenderFemale.jpg|Aerial Defender File:BackAlienTechFemale.jpg|Alien Tech File:BackAngelicFemale.jpg|Angelic File:BackAntifreezeFemale.jpg|Antifreeze File:BackArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:BackArcherFemale.jpg|Archer File:BackpackFemale.jpg|Backpack File:BackBarbarianFemale.jpg|Barbarian File:BackBatwomanFemale.jpg|Batwoman (Style) File:BackBiomechFemale.jpg|Biomech File:BackBrainiacInvaderFemale.jpg|Brainiac Invader File:BackCelticFemale.jpg|Celtic File:BackClassicFemale.jpg|Classic File:BackContemporaryTechFemale.jpg|Contemporary Tech File:BackDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:BackDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:BackDresden7Female.jpg|Dresden 7 File:BackDruidFemale.jpg|Druid File:BackEgyptianFemale.jpg|Egyptian File:BackEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:BackEmbellishedFemale.jpg|Embellished File:BackFourthWorldFemale.jpg|Fourth World File:BackGadgeteerFemale.jpg|Gadgeteer File:BackGreco-RomanFemale.jpg|Greco-Roman File:BackHawkWingsFemale.jpg|Hawk Wings File:BackHeartoftheLionFemale.jpg|Heart of the Lion File:BackInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:BackJahKirFemale.jpg|Jah Kir File:BackJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:BackJokerJetpackFemale.jpg|Monitor Propulsion Pack File:BackKabukiFemale.jpg|Kabuki File:BackKabukiPackFemale.jpg|Kabuki Pack File:BackKryptonianCommanderFemale.jpg|Kryptonian Commander File:BackMayanFemale.jpg|Mayan File:BackMechTechWingsFemale.jpg|Mech Tech Wings File:BackMetalheadFemale.jpg|Metalhead File:BackMilitaryTechFemale.jpg|Military Tech File:BackMisterFreezeFemale.jpg|Mister Freeze (Style) File:BackNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:BackNewGenesisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:BackNoneFemale.jpg|None File:BackNthMetalBattlesuitFemale.jpg|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:BackOneYearAnniversaryCapeFemale.jpg|One Year Anniversary Cape File:BackOolongFemale.jpg|Oolong File:BackParamilitaryFemale.jpg|Paramilitary File:BackPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:BackPsychoFemale.jpg|Psycho File:BackQuiverFemale.jpg|Quiver File:BackRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:BackRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:BackRetroTechFemale.jpg|Retro Tech File:BackRoundedFemale.jpg|Rounded File:BackSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:BackSTEELsuitMK-1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:BackSectorAgentFemale.jpg|Sector Agent File:BackShamanFemale.jpg|Shaman File:BackShieldedRobotFemale.jpg|Shielded Robot File:BackShortFemale.jpg|Short File:BackSmallBirdWingsFemale.jpg|Small Bird Wings File:BackSmallDemonicWingsFemale.jpg|Small Demonic Wings File:BackSmallTechWingsFemale.jpg|Small Tech Wings File:BackSnakeFemale.jpg|Snake File:BackSpecOpsFemale.jpg|Spec Ops File:BackSplitFemale.jpg|Split File:BackSplitPersonalityFemale.jpg|Split Personality File:BackSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:BackTatteredFemale.jpg|Tattered File:BackTechNinjaFemale.jpg|Tech Ninja File:BackVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:BackWarriorofSpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:BackWingedFuryFemale.jpg|Winged Fury File:BackZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker Trivia *Hawk Wings, Nth-Metal Battlesuit, Small Bird Wings, Insectoid, Small Demonic Wings, Small Tech Wings Back styles have "flapping" animations. *Dark Specter Batsuit, Gadgeteer, Joker Jetpack, Retro Tech, Speed-Force Spectrum Back styles have "jetpack flame" animations. Category:Styles Category:Back Category:Back Styles